


Too Loud?

by klance1738



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Bottom Lance, Fingering, Gay Keith, Sex, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance1738/pseuds/klance1738





	Too Loud?

Keith and Lance have been dating in secret for a while now. If they're going to have sex they always set a time, so they can make sure no-one hears them. Tonight they were going to have sex. 

Keith enters Lance's room. Lance is in a robe on his bed waiting for Keith. "Well hello there" Keith giggles. Keith sits down next to Lance on the bed. Lance leans in and kisses him. They start making out, deepening the kiss. Keith starts rubbing near Lance's bulge. Lance moans in the kiss. Keith pulls away and gets in between Lance's legs and starts licking Lance's dick. Lance grabs at the sheets. Keith takes all of Lance in. "Oh Keith~" Keith moves his head in a steady pace. "Hmm Keith~" Lance's moans is music to Keith's ears, he loves them. Keith gives a hard suck. "Ahhh~" Keith fastens the pace. "Ohh babe~" Keith gives another hard suck. "Ahh Keeith~" Keith keeps the fast pace. "Ah K-Keith I'm close" Keith goes faster then gives a hard suck. "Ahhh Keeeith~~" Keith's mouth started filling with a warm liquid. Keith pulled away then swallowed all the cum. Keith takes off his shirt and pants. He gets the lube out of his back pocket then crawls on top of Lance. Keith kisses Lance's neck. Lance takes Keith's boxers off with his legs. Keith puts lube on his finger and inserts it inside Lance's hole. "Hmm Keithh~" Keith does this until he has 3 inside Lance. Keith takes out all of his fingers. Keith then aligns himself with Lance's hole. He holds Lance's hand and then enters Lance. "Ahhh Keeith~" "Ahhh Laaance~" Keith pulls back then pushes in, then pulls back again then pushes in. Keith leans down and kisses Lance. Keith keeps thrusting in and out of Lance. Lance moans inside Keith's mouth. Keith pulls away then proceeds with giving Lance some hickeys. "Ohh Lance~" "Dios Mio Keith hmm~~" Lance grabs at the sheets with his other hand. Keith lifts his head up then looks at Lance. Lance is below him, looking as beautiful as ever. "Harder Keith Harder~" Keith smiled and did as told. Keith thrusted harder into Lance. Lance's moans got more beautiful. "L-Laance I'm close~" "Me to" Keith starts giving Lance a handjob and starts going faster as well. "Ahh Lance~" "Ohh Keeith~" Lance lifts his back a little has he cums. Keith came inside of Lance. "Ohhh Keeith~~~" Ohhh Laance~~~" Keith then fell to Lance's side and groaned. "I love you" Keith said "I love you too" Lance looks at Keith. Keith pulls Lance into a slow and passionately kiss.  
"Is that- Keith and Lance having sex?" -Matt  
*thump* *thump* "Fuck Keeith~" "Shit Lance~"  
*shivers* "Sounds like it"-Pidge  
"Since when have they been together?"-Matt  
"I don't know this is the first time I've heard this"-Pidge  
"Aww they're so cute together"-Matt  
*thump* *thump* "God Lance jesus~" "Oh Keith harder~"  
"I know right. Lance wouldn't shut up about Keith"-Pidge  
"And Keith wouldn't shut up about Lance"-Matt  
"Dare me to text Lance?"-Pidge  
"Do it *laughs*"-Matt  
Then Lance's phone goes off. They both pull away and look at each other confused and terrified. Lance gets his phone to see who it is, it's Pidge she texted him. 'Y'all nasty' "Shit" Keith said. "She's up?!" They both put on their boxers and a robe then they go to her room, which is right next to Lance's. They walk in and see Matt and Pidge working on something. "Eww, you guys were literally just having sex" Pidge says as she waves her hand at them in disgust. Keith looks pissed. "Pidge, you better not tell anyone about this you hear me? and same goes for you Matt." "What if I tell?" Pidge asks with a smirk on her face. "If you do, I'll tell Shiro that you thought he was a clone so you followed him all day with your little cloak thing you made" Lance says "*gasps* You wouldn't" Pidge says "Oh yes we will" Keith says sternly "Fine fine I won't tell"


End file.
